The Layered Look
by maraudergirl87
Summary: “So Bella put this little number together?” I asked as I moved from her sock clad right foot to her Ugg-covered left foot. Once I had taken care of that boot, I began to roll the tube sock down. “Mmhmm,” she said as I started on her tights. A/J love! RnR


Disclaimer: Just thought I'd take a minute and clarify that I am definitely not Stephanie Meyer. It must be nice owning all those gorgeous men....

A/N: I've wanted to write an Alice/ Jasper fic for a while. So when I was supposed to be paying attention in class, this little plot bunny just crept up on me and begged to be written. BTW- it's my first Twilight fic so go easy on me!

The Layered Look

It was a nice day outside which meant us Cullen kids (or in mine and Rosalie's case, Hale) were taking a break from high school. Emmett, Edward and I were just returning from a hunt along the river. Emmett waved us on to the house while he himself headed towards the garage where Rosalie, no doubt, was tinkering with one of our many vehicles. Edward and I shuddered simultaneously as he growled and lunged followed by a shriek and clatter as a wrench of some kind fell to the floor.

"He could have at least waited for us to get to the house," I grumbled, trying to shake off the feeling of lust.

"I did not need to see that," Edward said shaking his head.

We walked inside and were greeted by Esme sitting at her desk, sketching away. She looked up at us and asked,

"Where's Emmett?"

"With Rose," Edward replied.

"I wouldn't go out to the garage any time soon," I added. She laughed quietly and gave a soft smile.

"Your ladies are upstairs if you'd like to go and ravish them," she said.

"Emmett snuck up and attacked Rose. There was no ravishing going on," I said with a chuckle.

"Bella's here?" Edward piped in. Esme nodded and bent over her work once again.

"Alice went and picked her up from Charlie's. Last I checked, they were being typical teenage girls. You know; giggling, talking about boys, giving each other makeovers." I laughed at Edward's stunned expression and she looked up.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Bella is willingly allowing Alice to play Life-size Barbie?" I had to admit, it was strange, even with Alice's...persuasive abilities. Esme got a sly look on her face and leaned back in her chair.

"The deal was that Alice could do what she wanted within reason. In exchange, Bella got to do the same with Alice." It was my turn to look stunned.

"Really?" I said surprised. She nodded and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I wish I didn't have all this work to do. I'd like to go up there and join them," she said glancing wistfully up the stairs where music could be heard drifting down along with high-pitched laughter. Edward grinned, moved next to Esme, and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You know Mom," he started, eliciting a grin from her, "you are a vampire. And as such, you have all the time in the world to have a day with the girls and do," he glanced down at the desk, " whatever it is you're doing now at a later time." He finished by flashing her a smile. I could feel her amusement and the swoop of happiness the word 'Mom' brought. She turned and took his face between her hands.

"There's no need for sass, Edward. Anymore of that and I'll tell your father." She patted his cheek and turned back to her desk. "Besides," she continued, "Alice said Carlisle has a surprise for me and that I would be... indisposed later this evening."

Edward jumped away from her as though she had the plague.

"Dad's always going on about being a gentleman. I know for a fact that gentlemen do not act the way you are insinuating," I said.

"Not to mention that moms and dads do not have sex. It's an unwritten rule," Edward stated. I nodded in agreement. She let out a loud laugh.

"How did you get here then, huh?" she said, still trying to hold back laughter.

"Angels," I said firmly.

"Yeah or the stork," Edward added. She laughed again.

"Stop with the charade and go see your girlfriends," she said as she got up to sharpen her pencil.

Edward and I did as we were told and made our way upstairs in a comfortable silence. We came to a halt in front of Alice's door and I raised my hand to knock but Edward reached out and stopped me. He shook his head and pointed out that the door was open a crack. I grinned and proceeded to crouch low to the ground. Edward oriented himself and we pressed our faces to the crack.

All that was visible was Bella's backside. She had on a white blouse, light pink poodle skirt, lacy white ankle socks and black and white saddle shoes. Her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail and the curls at the ends of her hair bounced as she bobbed along with the Elvis music my wife had put on. I had yet to see Alice. Bella had to be messing with her hair. They continued to talk and laugh together in the way that only women could. I glanced up at Edward looking for his reaction. He looked down at me and spoke so low that only I could hear him, "Your wife is unbelievable."

I smiled and said, "I think I'll keep her."

"What do you two think you're doing?" Esme said behind us. I went to straighten myself and ended up knocking Edward over in the process. The sound caused Alice and Bella to race to the door. They flung it open, both breathless and, in Bella's case, flushed.

"I caught these two Peeping Toms outside your door. Would you like to take care of them or should I?" Esme said with a smirk on her face.

"No, no. I think we've got it covered, right Bella?" Alice said, gently pushing her towards Edward. I could have sworn I heard her hiss into Bella's ear, "Rearrange his CDs." I laughed and she turned to me.

"What are you laughing at Johnny Reb? Don't go thinking I forgot you were spying and interfering with quality girl time as well." Her tone was harsh but I could feel the joy, contentment, and relief that coursed through her at the sight of me. She always worried when I went hunting without her. Esme made her way back downstairs after sending a wink in Bella's direction as she led Edward up the stairs to his room. I got up off the hallway floor and followed her into the room. I shut the door behind me and turned to look at her.

I started with her feet. She had on those ridiculous black Ugg boots that she had informed me on many an occasion were trendy and sinfully comfortable (which I had to admit they were when she had gotten me a pair of the men's slippers for Christmas). The ends of white tube socks were poking out above the boot, just below her knee. I smiled softly when I noticed the stripes around the socks were hot pink. Under the socks was a pair of pitch black stockings that wormed their way under her denim mini skirt.

I made my way over to her and hoisted her up onto the vanity counter, knocking over lipsticks and nail polishes in the process. She giggled as I started to play with the hem of one of her shirts. She was wearing three from what I could tell. I was playing with the black one that went down past the belt loops on the skirt. On top of the black one was a white one and that one was covered by a long-sleeved pink shirt. To top it all off she had on a black vest and her hair was in two low, spiky pigtails secured by shiny silver ribbons.

She leaned forward to kiss my cheek and as she did so, I whispered, "You know, Esme suggested that I come up here and ravish you. She should know by now that I would never do such a thing."

"Especially with you being a nice Southern gentleman and all." She was practically screaming 'flirt' by now. I nuzzled her neck.

"You wouldn't have any idea why she would suggest such a thing then, would you? Like maybe, someone seeing something like that happening in the near future perhaps?" There was a sharp intake of breath as I licked her neck.

"Now that you mention it, I did see something earlier," she said quietly. As she spoke I moved down to her feet and began to tug the boots off.

"So Bella put this little number together?" I asked as I moved from her sock clad right foot to her still Ugg-covered left foot. Once I had taken care of the other boot, I slowly began to roll the tube sock down.

"Mmhmm," she said as I started on her tights. "Apparently she doesn't tune me out when I talk about what's gracing the pages of _Vogue._"

"That or she saw a picture somewhere," I said against her neck as I pushed the vest off her shoulders. "And although I'm not fond of you wearing it _right now, _it does suit you. Maybe Bella should pick out your clothes more often." She let out a short laugh and watched as I kissed her from her collarbone to her fingertips.

"Then I'd wear nothing but t-shirts, unfashionable jeans and sweatpants all the time. Although you and Edward both seemed to enjoy mine and Bella's deal." I moved my head to give attention to her other arm and talked between kisses.

"It was a nice touch dressing her as though she was going to the hop." She giggled as my fingers grazed her sides.

"His face was priceless," she said between giggles. I abruptly stopped my attack of kisses. She stopped her laughing and looked at me solemnly.

"Alright, lose the shirt," I said.

"Only if you help. This isn't a free show buddy," she shot back at me. I went slow, being careful not to muss her hair or tear anything. I had learned early on in our relationship that Alice didn't care if it was in the heat of the moment or not; you did not rip her clothes. Hell really hath no fury like a scorned woman.

Once the pink long-sleeve was out of the way I went back to kissing up and down her arms. I then knelt down to begin my assault on her legs.

"Is that one of my wife beaters?" I murmured against her left knee. She reached down, lifted part of the white shirt to her face and inhaled deeply. She nodded and smiled, coquettishly looking at me through her lashes.

"Good," I said, "Because I don't care if _my_ clothes get ripped off of you." She gasped and I went back to her foot. Looking down at her toes, I groaned.

"What? Don't you like them? I did them before I went to pick Bella up," she said wiggling her toes. I began to kiss my way back up her right leg. I kept sneaking glances at her toes, never halting my kisses this time. I had stopped before because her toes were now the same shade of cadet gray that my uniform had been during the war. It also happened to be the color of the dress Alice had been wearing when I had met her in that diner in Philadelphia all those years ago. And she knew it drove me crazy to see any one of her body parts draped in that color.

I grabbed her left hand and kissed the palm of it. At the same time, my left hand reached up and tore my white wife beater off her body. Her startled expression was too much and I let out a quiet chuckle. She leaned back against the mirror and I crawled up between her legs. She grabbed my face and flat out kissed me. It was her way of telling me that she had had enough of my teasing and had better get on with it. Without breaking the kiss I reached down and slipped my hand under the final shirt. Instead of feeling skin where I had hoped to feel nothing _but_ skin , I continued to feel the cotton of her shirt. I pulled my lips from hers with a sound of impatience. She looked at me confusedly, her eyes hazy with lust.

"Is this one of those things?" I asked. Real articulate, I know but her feelings combined with my feelings made it a little hard to think clearly.

"Huh?" I gave her shirt a tug as I kissed her neck.

"Oh, you mean my camisole? Why, what's wrong with it?" She asked innocently. I groaned and said,

"All I was trying to do was cop a feel and your shirt's got to go and dash all my plans." She looked at me stunned.

"Did you just say 'cop a feel'?" she said. I groaned in frustration as she dissolved into laughter. A loud banging on the door caught my attention followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"Jasper, come on man, if she's laughing like that you're definitely doing something wrong." I grabbed Alice close to me and whispered into her ear.

"I want you to put all of those clothes back on and meet me in my room after I kill Emmett. Then I intend to finish what _you_ started."

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. You let Bella dress you in all those and you just waited for me to get back here."

"I didn't _let_ Bella do anything; it was a deal. I chose the 50s and she chose the layered look."

"No, you probably _suggested_ the layered look so I could peel all these clothes off of you." I had caught her. She crossed her arms and stuck out her chin.

"So what if I did?" I laughed at her reaction.

"Honestly, I don't care what you did. Just get redressed and get to my room."

Looking back on that day, I fondly remember throwing Emmett into the river with the whole family looking on and then thoroughly enjoying the layered look.

A/N: What did you think? I really wanted to work in the reptilian cowboy boots that Jasper wears in the movie but I couldn't fit them in any where (he wears them when Bella sees all the Cullens in the cafeteria for the first time. You can find the pictures online if you don't believe me). Hope you enjoyed it and here's a friendly reminder :REVIEW!


End file.
